Drew's Cousins
by The Queen of Pixies
Summary: Drew wrote some stuff about her mortal cousins!


_Not that many Drew stories..._

_I don't own PJO or Wicked_

**Cousins (In Drew's Word)**

Jennifer

Jennifer's the oldest of us, she's nineteen. She's pretty, I guess. Well, judges thing so. She has white-blonde curly hair and bright blue eyes. She's my role model for a few reasons: she's beautiful, she acts sweet, but in real life can be a bitch, always calls people names behind their back and to them (to them are: sweetie, doll, hun, and many others). After she makes fun of someone, she says, "Bless their heart." When she says that, you know it's not a good thing. She's a real southern belle. She's recently engaged to a guy named Matthew, he's decent looking, he plays banjo, which Jennifer finds activate. I had no idea what she sees in banjos.

My favorite memory of her was when she was ten and I was seven, we were sitting in a theater for a pageant she entered. Someone asked her what her opinion was drinking was. She replied with, "If anyone tells us southern girls we shouldn't drink, tell them we don't drink. We sip...A lot." She, of course, lost that pageant. Only one I know she has.

So, Jennifer in a way is a lot like me. We're beautiful, we're bitches, and we call everyone sweet names to there face.

Hannah

Hannah's the second oldest of us, she's eighteen and three months older than Madilyn. She's average looking. She has brown hair and blue eyes. We're nothing alike, she's smart, she reads, she horseback rides, and she's actually nice. She's never said a bad world. She's an angel sent from above. She's dating another perfect guy who's going to college to be a doctor. Well, Hannah could go have doctor babies for all I care!

If I have to find a good memory of her, it was from when she was seven and I was six. She had the big old report on a Greek god. She had picked Apollo, well, she brought a bow to class for it. I told the principal that she had brought an arrow, then I stuffed an arrow into her bookbag. When the principal came, she got expelled. Well, now she's at this fancy boarding school with a 4.0. So? I don't care. Miss perfect can get a reality on life.

Another good memory was when she was dumped at sixteen by her boyfriend of three years. She was in love with him, I walked into her room that was pitch black. (It was night and she disconnected her light.) I sat on her bed and she turned to look at me. I thought she would yell at me for telling her that her boyfriend cheated on her, she didn't. "Drew." She lifted up her head. "Find a guy who calls you beautiful instead of hot. Who calls you back when you hang up on him. Who will lie under the stars and listen to your heartbeat or stay awake at night just to watch you sleep. Wait for the boy who kisses your fourhead. Who wants to show you off to the world when your in sweats. Who holds your hand in front of his friends. Who thinks you're just as pretty without makeup on. One who is constantly remind you how much he cares and how lucky he is to have you. One who turns to his friends and says that's her."

This shocked me for two reasons, that's the most she's ever said at once and she just said this after a break up.

So, Hannah and I are nothing alike, we don't really like eachother, but we're stuck with eachoter.

Madilyn

Madilyn's the third oldest, I'm next in age after her. She's pretty, blonde hair and brown eyes. We're not really the same. She's a dancer, a singer, and a musicians. She's cusses some, the stage is her home. She's dating a photographer, she's happy in the relationship, but personally I don't think it'll last long.

My favorite memory of her was last year. All of us were at her family's house and she was cooking pizza. She burnt the house down, and half of her yard. What she got upset was that she didn't get any pizza. I remember what she said. "So we get on news, have our house burnt down, get a ton of food, a lot of clothes and no one has the right idea to bring me a pizza?" We were there, all around all those ashes and Jennifer, Hannah, Auttumn, Shelbi, Victoria, Vanessa, and I started busting out laughing.

So, Madilyn is the dramatic one, she's living her life on stage. I bet you anything, when she's older she'll be Galinda in Wicked.

Auttum

Auttum's the fifth oldest, three months younger than me. She's an 'urban rebel'. Her blonde hair has a pink streak and all she wears is black. She cusses her mom more than I cussed in my life. If it involves doing something igeall, she would. Well, that's just Auttum for you.

My favorite memory of Auttum is when we were fifteen, before all of this happened with Auttum. We were at a pool, her blonde hair was in a ponytail and she was in a pink bikini. Her green eyes were covered with sunglasses. The same matching mine. We were going over gossip and two twins guys walked over to us. Let's just say some stuff happened and my innocence was gone! Next day, they talked to us and she snapped at them. "You know last night we were drunk, so don't ever ever talk to us again."

So yeah, Auttum and I use to be best friends, but now she's changed. She's nothing like she was.

Shelbi

Shelbi's the youngest, not counting the twins. She's a band geek. Her black hair is always in a ponytail, she's always smiling so her braces show. She plays clarinet and is an angel.

My favorite memory of her was her the first time she hit a high C. She was sitting in the living room, playing all her notes from the low notes to the high notes. She hit something and it sounded something between a cat dying and a bad car break. She smiled.

"The note made noise! Finally, it takes a year!" She started jumping up and down, being all crazy like. I laughed. She then calmed down and continued to play. I loved that girl, so much.

So yeah, Shelbi was a crazy band geek, but I love her. She's in marching band now, her first year. I promised her I would go to one competition.

Victoria and Vanessa

Victoria and Vanessa are twins, both nine. I have no idea who's older. Their, we don't know yet. They have blonde shoulder length hair, wear almost the same thing, and try to act like clones. Victoria horseback rides and Vanessa dances. They both are weird kids, very weird kids.

My favorite memory of Victoria was when she fell off her horse and lost her memory, when she got it back, she had slapped Shelbi because before Shelbi had stole her favorite stuff animal. She was seven at the time. She had said something along the lines of, "You touch my stuff again, you die." She's a very violent kid.

My favorite memory of Vanessa was a few months ago, she had one this competition for dance and told me that she wanted to be like me.

So yeah, Victoria and Vanessa look exactly the same, but they are completely different.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Piper smiled as she finished the last page. Who knew Drew kept a folder of stories and pictures of her cousins. I guess that's something no one knew about Drew. Now, if only she could find Vanessa and convince her not to turn into another Drew and Jennifer.


End file.
